cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Overlord's Protectorate Pact
Overlord's Protectorate Pact was an bloc headed by the Phoenix Federation and consisting of alliances with which it has agreements. Treaty Text The Overlord's Protectorate Pact Preamble While it is understood that The Phoenix Federation (TPF) is primarily responsible for the welfare of its protectorates, the undersigned protectorate alliances recognize that in order to assure the friendship, stability, growth, peace, and security of our respective alliances, closer bonds are required. In that spirit, we, the representatives of the undersigned Protectorates of The Phoenix Federation along with the representatives of The Phoenix Federation (TPF), do hereby establish the Overlord's Protectorate Pact (OPP). Article I: Sovereignty This Pact shall not infringe on the sovereignty of the signatories and shall serve to only embody the friendship and trust amongst the signatory alliances. Article II: Organization Section 1: OPP Council Each signatory shall appoint one individual to speak for their respective alliance in matters regarding the OPP. The Council shall be chaired by a representative appointed by TPF. Section 2: OPP Military The OPP Council shall appoint military representatives from each protectorate to form a Military Council and be be chaired by a military representative appointed by TPF. The purpose of the military council is for coordination of respective militaries if action is necessary. Section 3: Communication In order to maintain the bonds of friendship among signatories, members are encouraged to frequent the OPP forums and OPP IRC channel. Section 3.1: Communication Requirements All signatories, TPF and OPP Members, are required to inform each other of any change of leadership within 24 hours of occurrence. Article III: Friendship Section 1: Non-Aggression The signatories of this pact are obligated to desist from any acts of spying and/or wars either individually or jointly with other powers against the signatory alliances. Signatories are obliged to settle differences via private channels (FTW). If necessary, TPF will mediate disputes between signatories. Section 2: Intel Signatories are prohibited from spying on one another both in-game and otherwise. In the event of a discovery that a hostile action planned by an outside force against one of the signatores, members are obligated to share this information with the targeted signatory. Section 3: Aid While TPF maintains the primary responsibility to aid signatory alliances both financially and militarily, OPP members are strongly encouraged to provide assistance to each other, based on need and best potential for development Section 4: Eductional Materials Signatory alliances are prohibited from sharing/copying/disbursing any educational guides provided by TPF to non-signatories. Section 5: OPP Signatories will support the TPF candidate(s) in the Senate. Article IV: Foreign Affairs Section 1: Outside Treaties OPP members are prohibited from signing outside treaties without prior approval from TPF. Additionally, OPP as an entity is prohibited from signing any treaties. Section 2: Mutual Defense While it is understood that TPF will vigorously defend their protectorates without question, the signatory protectorates are required to inform TPF of an issue requiring assistance. If a diplomatic solution cannot be made, OPP members with approval from TPF, may opt for an OPP Defensive Action instead of a TPF action. The request of an OPP action by an OPP member, must go before the OPP council. If a majority decision for an OPP action is not reached within 24 hours, the defensive action will automatically fall to TPF. If a majority decision is reached for an OPP defensive action, then all signatory protectorates are required to respond in defense of the attacked signatory. Section 3: Optional Aggression While it's always preferable to resolve issues diplomatically, it is understood that it is not always possible. In the event that an aggressive action is desired, the signatory protectorate is required to inform TPF and the other OPP members. With TPF's approval, the OPP member may request an OPP Offensive Action by presenting the request to the council. Any signatory protectorate may join in on the offensive action at their discretion, but participation is strongly encouraged. OPP members are required to notify other OPP members and TPF of any offensive operations, but if assistance is requested, a minimum 72 hours lead time is required. Section 4: Protecting Our Protector While recognizing that TPF is capable of defending itself, there may be situations that arise where additional support is needed. In that spirit TPF may request the assistance of the signatory protectorates of OPP. Such a request for a Protecting Our Protector action must be presented by TPF to the OPP Council. If a majority decision is reached by the OPP Council for an POP action, then all signatory protectorates are required to respond in defense of TPF. Section 5: Fighting with TPF TPF may request that OPP members join in on an offensive action. Such a request must be presented to the OPP Council. Any signatory protectorate may join in on the offensive action at their discretion, but participation is strongly encouraged. If assistance is requested by TPF for an OPP offensive action, a minimum 72 hours lead time is required. Section 6: Peace Talks TPF shall assist resolution of a war by attending peace talks from resulting OPP actions and negotiating terms for OPP as a whole. Member alliances are prohibited from negotiating their own terms. Article VI: Modification As Planet Bob grows and changes, so shall the needs of the signatories of the OPP. Any OPP alliance or TPF may present changes to this treaty, but such a modfication requires a unanimous vote of of the OPP council and the approval of The Evil Overlord of TPF. Article VII: Supercedence Where applicable, this pact has supercedence over existing protectorate agreements and any external treaties signed by OPP members. Article VIII: Cancellation Section 1: OPP members may leave at any time, but in doing so it is understood that it will also void any protectorate agreement with TPF. Such a cancellation requires 5 days cancellation period after notification before the articles contained within are void. Section 2: TPF may expel a member for violation of both the spirit and letter of this pact. Signatures Current Signed for TPF, *Slayer99, Evil Overlord *Katpawz, Evil Undermistress Signed on behalf of 64Digits, *HeroofTime55 of X.G.A., Lead Programmer *Magicman657 of Magi Nation, Assistant Programmer *Amorpheous of Valian, MoFA Removed Signed for The Sasori Initiative: *Shurukian, Empress Signed for Independent Republic of Armed Nations: *Batallion, Triumvir *BoneRoller, Triumvir *Dutchy, Triumvir Signed on behalf of the Global Republic of Allied Nations (GRAN) *Shang Tsung, Emperor *King Alaric, Triumvir *ChiefRantu, Triumvir *Tome08, Triumvir For the Auric Armada *Shang Tsung, Premier *King Vences, Premier *King Alaricus, Premier Signed on behalf of Purge *Comrade Korey, Triumvir *Oreocookie, Triumvir *AnthonyK, Triumvir Signed on behalf of the Defense Confederation (DEFCON) *rabonnobar, Prime Minister *carlton1992, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Antitank, Minister of Defense Signed on behalf of Veritas Aequitas (VA) *JWConner, Lord Protector *Iraqus, Council *ArGyLe64, Council *mrott, Council Signed on behalf of The Osirian Compact (TOC) *Jean Pierre, Chancellor *tallfreek, Vice Chancellor *Osirian Hierarchs Signed for NEW: *Suryanto Tan, Triumvir *Boeloe, Triumvir *Schatten, Triumvir Signed for First United Council: *Millhouse, President, *Kyle Smith, Secretary of State Signed for Terra Prime: *Septer - Emperor *The Incredible Hulk - Regent of Foreign Affairs *2Burnt2Eat - Regent of War *Firkked - Regent of Internal Affairs *Panther - Minister of Trade *ManchesterUnitedGod - Minister of Finance *Rodrod - Minister of Recruitment *Ragnarok Gunaarkokul - Imperial Advisor Signed on behalf of the United Foundation: *Millhouse, President *MOOFER, Secretary General *Kyle Smith, Secretary of State *A7X ST3V083 , Secretary of Defense *Tantonus, Secretary of the Treasury External links * OPP forum announcement Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Protectorate blocs Category:Overlord's Protectorate Pact